Selucia
Still a stub but in progress -- felixdeus here|left]] Imperium Seluciorum or just the Selucian Empire. A sound to be awestruck. A nation of proud people of true believers of the almightiness of the Empire the wish of the gods, creators of Terra. Based on three islands Selucia is rich of culture and beautiful places. Whether you want to relax on one of Selucia's beaches or to climb in the mountains. The normal period of seasons are not part of the Empire's inviroment as it is based closed to the Equator and therefore the sun is shining nearly 330 days every year. But the mountains and inner valleys offer also cool places and the clouds get catched by the mountains' tops to unload their weight, rain. The three islands offer also three different cultures but they are not as different as someone may think. It is more or less the people's behaviour how to deal with situations and how to handle the climate. The capital Auroria is the biggest city in the Empire and seat of the government and senate. It is for sure the foundation of this wonderful and mighty city was 753 before 0. Therefore the Empire is dating each year from the time of the city's foundation. Another major part of the Empire are the three major families of Selucia. Well, the modern time calls them parties but that is just for the foreign countries.All three of them are so old the Selucian people are sure they are of divine origine. = Senatus Seluciorum = The Selucian Senate is one of the major bodies to govern the Empire. Thou the ministers of the government are on the top of the ladder important laws and treaties can only be ratified by this gremium. Heating debates and also funny little stories are always part of a discussion here. The Selucian Senate was often the place of international meetings but also to celebrate the new year with the Selucian citizens invited by the government. Famous debates between VBS and IPS were held here and the Imperator was seen to be amused while sipping one or two beers. Nethertheless the people of Majatran seem to believe this place is one of the major powers others can't deny to listen to from time to time. The foundation of SOTO began here and spread out throu the whole Majatran continenet. In the rich history of the Selucian Empire important decissions were taken here deciding over war or peace, aid or pressure and a common free trade or single economical arrogance. Its major importance for the Empire is well known in the myths and tailies of Selucia. Every 1st of Janurary the government thanks the gods for their leadeship, inspiration and their wisdom. The citizens of Selucia are sure their Senate is the place of all Selucian wisdom and truely the holder of the gods' wishes. = Curia Provinia (provincial guildhall)= Each town and city has its own Curia where elected and appointed magistratus are dealing and handling the tasks of daily life in a town. The villages and rural districts are mostly connected with governmental structures of its neighbouring towns and cities. It is a tradition in modern Selucia to be dressed in traditional clothes during their daily work in worship of the Empire's history and culture. Beside this these clothes are pretty breezy which is a big benefit in the Selucian climate. Thou in modern times ballots can be handled electronical the Empire had to went throw several crisis with such a system. Therefore Selucia changed the methode and went back to a more easier and traditional way. Now the voters have to write their favourite candidate on a ticket which will be put into the ballot box. Two members of each party are counting the ballots then. This prevents cheating of any kind. The Selucian citizens are proud to combine modernity and traditional elements in the Empire. = Prudentia civilis (politics) = Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem ! Remember to retain in difficult situations ! Politics in the Empire is mostly a debate between the three elder families (parties). Differences how to model the society are often the cause of heating debates and not always the involved families are able to find a consensus. From time to time some citizens form another party to take part in the senate but mostly this is just a short time decision. Since some years another family plays a bigger role in Selucia. The political spectrum wavers between center-middle up to center-right. The Empire never saw a strong left wing while some enviromental parties came and gone in the past centuries. This, of course, influenced also the other players on the political stage and today the most of them have their own stance on this topic. The case of passionate debates is more or less the taxation policy as the more industry leaning family clashes with those who try to balance the taxation between the upper hundrets and those who are daytaller or of minor income. Imperator *'Imperator Marko Saliyudari' 2238 - *'Imperator Jean-Marie Sawyer Morel' 2234 - 2238 *'Imperator' Papa Sergo Karnevardokidze 2200 - 2234 ruled for 34 years *'Imperator Ashu'ara 2196 - 2200 *'Imperator Æþelred the Unready'' 2192 - 2196 *'Imperator Philipp de Cloe of Assedo''' 2189 - 2192 *'Imperator Robert Buisson, Esq.' 2185 - 2189 *'Imperator Harold H. Kumar' 2178 - 2185 *'Imperator Charlie Coveliers' 2175 - 2178 *'Imperator Robert Buisson, Esq.' 2168 - 2175 *'Imperator Charlie Coveliers' 2164 - 2168 *'Imperator Humphrey Dickinson' 2159 - 2164 *'Imperator Robert Buisson, Esq.' 2156 - 2159 *'Imperator Frank Vanhecke' 2152 - 2156 *'Imperator Robert Buisson, Esq.' 2149 - 2152 *'Imperator Frank Vanhecke' 2145 - 2149 *'Imperator Robert Buisson, Esq.' 2137 - 2145 *'Imperator Matthew Barnes' 2129 - 2137 *'Imperator Friedrich IV. of Assedo' 2121 - 2129 *'Imperator Soso V. Koba III' 2113 - 2121 *'Imperator Wilhelm I. of Assedo' 2099 - 2113 *'Imperator Charles I' 2095 - 2099 *'Imperator Wilhelm I. of Assedo' 2091 - 2095 *'Imperator Charles I' 2088 - 2091 *'Imperator Nikular II' ? - 2088 hereditary Head of State Senatus The members of the Selucian Senate are called Senatores. A single members is called Senator. Each members has to run his own election tour for his favorite familia. Therefore it is pretty normal the candidate restricts hisself on one location, mostly a city, town, village or a rural district. His most used platform is the rostrum, a traditional concession when modern communication tools weren't present. But also the todays modern tools are used to contact his voters like TV-shows, blogs, advertising, posters and homepages. An election campaign can be more or less expensive so the most candidates have a comfortable family background. But from time to time Selucian citizens come together to form a new party and are collecting money for their stance. Depending on the results of the last election campaign the Senate pays back up to 35% of the costs. But the salery to be in the Senate is strongly fixed to the double minimum income of a regular Selucian worker. The magistratus (ministers) of the government receive the quadruple of the minimum income. The only exeption is the Imperator. He receives the income of the luxury taxes. This is used to maintain the palaces and governmental ceremonies for visting foreign politcians as well as for the Cohors Praetoria. Magistratus Familiae = Lyrics = Selucia is rich of song lyrics dealing with the deep love to Selucia. Here you can read some of them to understand the soul of this lovely country. Deep Love My love is stronger now than you’ll ever know and it won’t ever let you go My love is wider than the ocean can be and it’s deeper than the deep blue sea My love goes higher than a mountain can rise and I see it there in your eyes My love gets tougher when the going gets rough and believe me, I’ve got more than enough Keep tryin’ Selucia, keep holding on There’s a place we belong Where things are good, where love is strong I’m never ever gonna leave you to cry on your own Never ever gonna not go and pick up the phone I’m never ever gonna let you be chilled to the bone No, no, never No, no, never I’m never ever gonna leave when you’re lost in the storm Never ever gonna not keep you safe where it’s warm I never ever will desert you when your heart is torn No, no, never No, no, never My love shines brighter than a twinkling star Selucia no matter where you are And my love keeps burning like an eternal flame you can feel it, when I’m calling your name Keep tryin’ Selucia, keep holding on Lightning There’s a place we belong Where things are good, where love is strong Terra's Iron Hand With all the clarity of dream The sky so blue, the grass so green The rank and file and the navy blue The deep and strong, the straight and true The blue line they got the given sign The belts and boots march forward in time The wood and leather the club and shield Swept like a wave across the battlefield Now with all the clarity of dream The blood so red, the grass so green The gleam of spur on chestnut flank The cavalry did burst upon the ranks Oh the iron will and iron hand In Terra’s green and pleasant lands No music for the shameful scene That night they said it had even shocked the queen Well alas we’ve seen it all before Knights in armour, days of yore The same old fears and the same old crimes Terra hasn’t changed since ancient times = See also = *List of countries *Terra Nullis